Heart and Shoulder
by Tha Black
Summary: It’s hard watching ‘cause I’m part of you. Fanfic dedicada a Thai.


**Nota:** Dedicada a Thai. Migs, eh paar voshe. Fanfic com spoilers de HP 7, antes do epílogo. Songfic com a música "Heart and Shoulder" by Heather Nova. ;)

"**Heart and Shoulder**"  
por Luna Black

And it's hard watching 'cause I'm part of you  
**E é duro assistir porque eu sou parte de você**  
And it's hard not to, not to know what I can do  
**E não é duro para não saber o que eu posso fazer**  
I'm powerless to change your world  
**Eu sou impotente para mudar seu mundo**  
I'm powerless to stop the hurt  
**Eu sou impotente para parar a dor**  
I'm trying hard to be your tower of strength  
**Eu estou tentando duramente ser sua torre de força**  
I'm trying hard to bring you back to joy  
**Eu estou tentando duramente te devolver a alegria**

Eu o observava algum tempo, deixando para trás a leitura daquele livro que deixou de ser interessante. O clima quente dificultava a concentração de Harry e eu me divertia observando-o. Era engraçado saber tudo sobre uma pessoa e ainda assim estar ao lado dela, saber suas reações, seus trejeitos.

"Eu não entendo." – eu disse e o esperei torcer o nariz, mordendo a ponta da pena.

"Se você não entende, imagine eu." – resmungou e dei risada, ele ergueu os olhos, ajeitando os óculos.

Eu sorri enquanto ele estudava minhas feições, Harry fazia isto para descobrir o que eu estava pensando antes de abrir a boca. Desta vez, eu o confundi, levantei-me, andando de um lado para o outro.

"Quero te levar a um lugar." – disse imediatamente e ele olhou curioso. Estiquei a mão e Harry largou a pena, levantando-se e entrelaçando nossos dedos.

Não pensei muito para aparatar e sentir a sensação estranha, repuxando o estômago. Olhei em volta, a praia deserta e o céu nublado chamou minha atenção.

"Onde estamos?" – ele me perguntou, sorrindo.

"Em um lugar especial." – respondi simplesmente e comecei a andar, Harry me seguia de perto.

"Não avisamos a ninguém." – ele constatou e eu dei de ombros, observando uma pequena árvore morta.

"Porque eu não poderia me apaixonar por você?" – a expressão que ele me lançou foi indecifrável e sacudimos a cabeça, juntos. Foi terrivelmente engraçado, mas eu não ri.

"Porque você se apaixonaria por mim?" – ele devolveu e eu parei de pensar por alguns momentos, tudo o que eu esperava era 'quem disse isso?', ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

"Harry, que pergunta boba." – eu disse e ele continuou me olhando, esperando uma resposta, seus olhos brilhavam. "É claro que eu me apaixonaria por você, mas se você quer saber os porquê's eu posso 1numera-los." – eu me sentei no chão, Harry fez o mesmo, olhava-me em expectativa. "Mas eu acho que perderia a graça se eu te contasse." – lancei um sorriso terno.

"Hermione, se acha que conhecer você, me preocupar com seu bem-estar, a auto-renúncia, o sacrifício sempre por você, à compreensão e a tolerância que você tem com minhas mudanças de humor, o diálogo calmo, mas firme e esclarecedor, a harmonia... Seriam suficientes?" – ele perguntou, seus olhos nos meus e senti-me tonta, os olhos enchendo de lágrimas.

"Mais do que suficiente." – eu respondi. "Eu... gostaria de ter ouvido antes." – disse sincera.

"Não parece certo dizer isto agora, não é?" – eu concordei.

"Não, mas isto não nos impede, não é?" – ele assentiu, eu precisava liberar as amarras.

"Você mudou durante o nosso sexto-ano. Você... Se afastou." – havia mágoa na voz dele, mas eu precisava ser firme.

"Eu pensei estar apaixonada por você." – minha voz tremeu e balancei a cabeça. "Eu me apaixonei por você."

"O que você não condiz com o modo que agiu, Hermione." – Harry foi duro, eu o machucava. Eu o feria com aquelas palavras, não havia futuro para nós e nem era certo aquilo.

"Eu sabia dos sentimentos de Ginny por você, eu a aconselhei a procurar outros garotos enquanto eu estava apaixonada por você." – eu suspirei. "Consegui relaxar por algum tempo, até mesmo jogar Quidditch com você." – dei de ombros. "E então eu resolvi seguir meu próprio conselho... E porque não Ron? Ele estava perto e eu sabia dos sentimentos dele por mim." – eu pausei, estudando as feições dele. "E foi quando ele resolveu ficar com a Lavander."

"Você teve ciúmes." – Harry pareceu concluir e eu meneei a cabeça.

"Não. Eu fiquei frustrada." – respondi e ele se surpreendeu. "Quando eu resolvo dar uma chance a Ron, ele simplesmente age como um idiota?" – eu bufei. "Tentei ficar o mais longe... De você."

"Eu nunca poderia imaginar." – ele disse, aturdido.

"Você às vezes é ingênuo. Não me entenda mal, é uma boa característica." – eu sorri. "Quando aconteceu o incidente da Poção de Amor eu fui conversar com ele." – Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Ele me confessou abertamente que gostava de mim e me pediu uma nova chance. Eu disse que ele deveria tentar me conquistar, porque eu não ordenava meu coração gostar de um ou de outro. Foi ai que ele desconfiou de nós."

"Ele achava que você poderia me escolher." – Harry disse e eu assenti.

"Entre tantos fatores, a incompatibilidade de gênios, a falta de sintonia, muitas vezes a atitude egoísta, a insensibilidade, me fizeram acreditar que não era com ele que eu queria passar o resto da minha vida." – Harry deu um leve e sincero sorriso. "Mas Ron começou a mudar, enquanto você estava apaixonado, finalmente, por Ginny. Eu não podia competir com ela, eu não queria."

"Eu não poderia tirar do Ron algo que ele poderia conseguir." – ele me disse e eu respirei profundamente. "Eu não queria competir com ele." – eu olhei para o chão. "Você sempre foi meu pilar de força e eu tive ciúmes ao pensar que vocês poderiam me excluir se viessem a ficar juntos... Então apareceu a Ginny." – voltei a encarar seus orbes verdes. "Eu não devia explicações á ela, eu não precisaria levar ela junto na caçada dos horcruxes. Era... Conveniente."

"Ginny era alegre... Ela faria você mais feliz do que eu poderia conseguir." – eu disse e ele se sobressaltou.

"De onde você tirou isso?" – perguntou irritado. "Hermione, eu falharia miseravelmente se não tivesse te conhecido no Expresso. E não ouse contestar isso."

"Oh, Harry!" – exclamei e pulei no pescoço dele, sendo abraçada, enquanto minhas lágrimas caiam livremente e molhavam a camisa de Harry.

"Você é essencial para mim. Você faz é parte de mim." – ele afagou meus cabelos e eu só fazia chorar. Afastei-me um pouco, esboçando um fraco sorriso.

"Ligados pela vida, lembra-se?" – perguntei e ele me deu um radiante sorriso.

"Nunca esquecerei do sorriso que você me deu." – eu sorri novamente e o abracei. Harry me segurava com força, acariciando minhas costas. Deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro.

"Você me trás segurança." – disse num fio de voz.

"Se você fosse menos perfeita para mim, nós poderíamos ter dado certo." – disse rindo.

"Completamente." – concordei, gargalhando.

**Pequenas peças que a vida prega.  
Pequenas peças que pregamos na vida.**

**&**

**Agradecimentos:** a **Angie,** pela capa linda , a **Thai, **não sei porque estou de agradecendo se a fic é pra você. .-. HAHAHA. Fiolhts, voshe eh linds. (L) a **Inna, **por sempre escrever coisas perfeitas e me permitir usá-las. Contém grande apanhado de citações que ela escreveu. E a **você**, leitor, por ler e pelo review linda que vai deixar?! ;)


End file.
